candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Holiday Hut
Holiday Hut is the nineteenth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the first episode of World Four. This episode was released on December 5, 2012. The champion title for this episode is Holiday Spirit. Because of the bomb dispensers, this episode is very hard and is available to be voted for the Hardest Episode in the Game. Story Before episode: Tiffi encounters a gingerbread woman who is missing her mouth. After episode: Tiffi puts on a mouth for the gingerbread woman with icing and Tiffi says 'Happy Holidays!'. New things Bomb-producing candy cannons are introduced here. Previously only candy cannons producing licorice swirls or ingredients were seen. The new candy cannons are what make this episode hard. Levels *Easiest Level: Level 261 and Level 268 ' *Hardest levels: 'Level 266 Holiday Hut contains levels 261 to 275. This episode is very hard because of the bomb dispensers which create candy bombs and floods the screen with them. Some hard levels of it are 265, 273, 275, and worst of all Level 266 which is a notoriously hard candy order level and is known to be the hardest candy order level in this episode. Levels 264, 267 and 269 are also considered quite hard in the episode too. The only easy levels in this entire episode are 261 and 268. There are 7 jelly levels , 4 candy order levels , 3 ingredients levels and 1 timed level . Check out the gallery/directory for links to specific levels within this episode! Trivia *This episode has Alliteration. *This is the Christmas episode. *This is the 4th episode to take place at night (preceded by Salty Canyon, Gingerbread Glade and Crunchy Castle). *This episode contains level 275, the previous version of level 275 has dispensers which produce 3-move Candy bombs indefinitely (the current version has 8-move candy bombs). This episode started a trend of using very hard jelly levels as their finales. This trend would then go on all the way up to Savory Shores. This also contains level 266, which is a very hard - insanely hard level because the bomb dispensers and chocolate spawners produce indefinitely if activated. *The previous version of level 275 had the lowest number of moves of a candy bomb ever seen (3 moves), making the previous version of this level very close to "Insanely Hard". The current version has 8-move candy bombs. *Level 271 is the only level in this episode where no dispensers can actually be seen on the board. However, level 273 has dispensers at all columns that spawn new candies, making it functionally the same as not including any dispensers. *Level 265 starts a trend up to Level 345 where all the level numbers ending in 5 are hard. Gallery/Directory Gingerbreadwoman.png gingerbreadwomanafeter.png 261fb.png|Level 261 - |link=Level 261 262fb.png|Level 262 - |link=Level 262 263before.png|Level 263 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 263 263after.png|Level 263 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 263 264fb.png|Level 264 - |link=Level 264 Level_265.png|Level 265 (Old) - |link=Level 265 265fb.png|Level 265 (New) - |link=Level 265 266fb.png|Level 266 - |link=Level 266 267fb.png|Level 267 - |link=Level 267 268fb.png|Level 268 - |link=Level 268 269fb.png|Level 269 - |link=Level 269 270fb.png|Level 270 - |link=Level 270 271fb.png|Level 271 - |link=Level 271 272fb.png|Level 272 - |link=Level 272 273fb.png|Level 273 - |link=Level 273 274fb.png|Level 274 - |link=Level 274 Level_275.png|Level 275 (Old) - |link=Level 275 275_new.PNG|Level 275 (New) - |link=Level 275 Ccs2.png|Map on Facebook Category:Episodes Category:World Four Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Hard Episodes